One Iced Ferret
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Another challenge! "Why did you name an ice cream after me?" Draco bellowed. "Oh," Bill said, nodding. "You're referring to the Iced Ferret Sundae, aren't you?" What's going on at the Phoenix Ice Creamery? Usual disclaimers apply.


"One Iced Ferret"

Draco was outraged. He stared at the poster, just inside the entrance to Diagon Alley. It was for the newest ice cream at the shop Bill Weasley had started after the war. Since Fortescue's ice cream parlour had been destroyed during the war, someone needed to supply the hungry shoppers of the newly-restored alley.

Now, Draco Malfoy _generally_ didn't have a problem with this, even though it was midwinter. Sometimes he'd even send for some ice cream from home, unwilling to set foot inside the establishment. After all, it was owned and run by _Weasleys_.

But this was going too far.

He stormed along the cobblestone roads, crunching through the snow; and, for the first time since its opening, the Phoenix Ice Creamery was 'graced' with the presence of the youngest Malfoy.

"Hello!" Bill called from behind the counter. Several people stared at Draco, and moved back from him. He sneered, and leaned against the glass screen on the counter. The place was surprisingly full, considering the weather. They were probably all 'Christmas sales' shoppers.

"What's the big idea, Weasley?" he hissed. Bill blinked blithely.

"What're you talking about, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"Don't tell me Potter put you up to this!"

"Well, Harry did help us with set-up costs, but we've paid him back…"

"Why did you name an ice cream after me?" Draco bellowed. Everyone within a one-mile radius fell silent. For once, he didn't notice.

"Oh," Bill said, nodding. "You're referring to the Iced Ferret Sundae, aren't you?"

"Yes," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"You should be honoured. We don't name our desserts after just anyone, you know," he said, waving the next customers forward. "Ignore him, folks. He's just getting his tail in a knot."

"How dare you! I should sue you for libel!"

"Because I'm serving customers?"

"Because you… you…"

"Mr. Malfoy," Bill said, "you're the one who's just revealed to everyone within earshot that the Iced Ferret Sundae is supposed to be in honour of you. We didn't even plan it."

"Then why?" Draco asked, running his hands through his hair. "Why? I thought I was rebuilding the Malfoy reputation, and then… and then you pull a stunt like this!"

"Actually, we were going to name a sundae after your mother, since she lied to Voldemort about Harry and saved his life. But she didn't want the honour." He looked hurt, but Draco could tell that he was just faking it. "So she suggested that we name one after you instead."

"I'll bet," he said. He smoothed back his hair, and sighed. "I guess I deserve it."

"You do," Bill said. "We still haven't forgiven you for all those years of bullying, and calling Hermione names." Draco still looked petulant. "Oh, cheer up. Do you want something on the house? It's tradition, after all."

"Hmph."

"The first one we named after Ron was called the Red Slug, and it was mango ice cream with little jelly slugs on it, in honour of his second year," Bill said. Draco turned a bit green. "Needless to say, it didn't do well, and he stopped speaking to us until we made one that was Quidditch-themed." He rolled his eyes. "Doesn't have quite the same ring as yours, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Bill played a bowl and spoon on the counter in front of Draco. Soft vanilla ice cream with mint sauce and a white-chocolate ferret on top. He raised an eyebrow.

"One Iced Ferret, coming up!" Bill said, grinning. Draco picked up the dessert tentatively, and tried to ignore all the people staring at him. Reluctantly, he scooped up a bit of the ice cream and sauce, and sucked it off the spoon. "See why we couldn't keep Ron's original ice cream? Imagine saying 'One Red Slug, coming up'! Of course," he continued, while Draco choked on his mouthful, "it would be oddly appropriate, wouldn't it? Oh dear. And I thought you bounced…"

**

* * *

**

This was for the Competition: Animal-Character-Prompt. My animal was a ferret, my character was Bill Weasley, and my prompt was snow. Hope you liked it!


End file.
